Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 136? ${3,5,6,8,11}$
Solution: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $136$ by each of our answer choices. $136 \div 3 = 45\text{ R }1$ $136 \div 5 = 27\text{ R }1$ $136 \div 6 = 22\text{ R }4$ $136 \div 8 = 17$ $136 \div 11 = 12\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $136$ with no remainder is $8$ $ 17$ $8$ $136$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $8$ are contained within the prime factors of $136$ $136 = 2\times2\times2\times17 8 = 2\times2\times2$ Therefore the only factor of $136$ out of our choices is $8$. We can say that $136$ is divisible by $8$.